


Unnatural

by beware_the_lafayeti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Gen, anyways here ya go kids i barely proofread this, he could also be perceived as pan tho, i actually think hes biromantic ace but nobody searches those tags, i wrote this for coming out day, since im not in a good place to come out atm harrys coming out instead whup tee doo, there arent any actual labels used so interpret this however u want i guess, this is short and bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_the_lafayeti/pseuds/beware_the_lafayeti
Summary: Harry knows he has to tell them. He can't keep living like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is unbeta'd and certainly not my best but theres like an hour left in coming out day and since my situation, kinda,, prevents me from coming out,,, i wrote about harry coming out instead
> 
> also i have a thing for coming out fics where theres no "hey im x sexuality and im dating y" bc like 90% of those are Bad ships and it detracts from the Purity of being loved and accepted and theres like??? one fic in this whole archive where harry comes out as bi without any relationships attached
> 
> comments > kudos i love comments please give me the praise i deserve for getting my adhd ass to write more than 200 words in one go

He can’t do it. Nope. He should just keep his mouth shut and act like everything is still the same.

 

It  _ isn’t _ the same, though. It isn’t the same at all and he knows it.

 

Hermione notices. She always does.

 

“Harry? You look like you want to say somethi–”

 

“Do — do you want to go study by the lake?”

 

She and Ron give him puzzled, slightly surprised looks. He was too forceful. They awkwardly mutter their assent; the three of them collect their things and make their way through the portrait hole. The silence as they walk grows and grows, spiraling in awkwardness, surrounding Harry until he feels like he’s suffocating, and he knows he has to tell them. He can’t keep living like this.

 

He’s going to do it, he decides. Once they sit down and get their books out. That’s when he’ll do it.

 

They reach the entrance hall. He’s getting nervous.

 

They’re past the oak front doors. He’s suddenly very aware of how fast he’s breathing.

 

They cross the lawn; Hermione asks where they should sit, but she sounds miles away. His anxiety climbs higher still.

 

They find a secluded spot in the shade. He curls his hands into fists to stop the shaking.

 

After an eternity that felt like seconds, they sit down. They pull out their books.

 

All that it comes down to now is gritting his teeth and doing it.

 

“Guys?” His voice is as shaky as his hands. “Can we, er— talk about something?”

 

“Sure” Hermione says, closing the book in her lap and placing it on her bag.

 

“Yeah, mate, what is it?” Ron asks. He rarely sounds this concerned.

 

“I, er, have something to tell you.” Harry is stalling now. He takes their silence as an invitation to continue.

 

“Well, erm, the thing is…” Oh man, how does he phrase this? He casts around in his memory for the countless times he planned this conversation, but he comes up empty. He’s just gonna have to wing it.

 

“I… I think I like boys.”  _ Shit. _ That’s  _ definitely _ not the right way to put it. 

 

Hermione’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline; Harry can’t tell whether Ron is more shocked or disgusted. “So you’re—”

 

“No! No, it’s not like that!” Harry amends, “I mean, I like boys the same way I like girls,”  _ oh god, he’s making it worse,  _ “I still like girls, but I also like boys and it’s—it’s  _ unnatural _ .” Why,  _ why _ does he have to get choked up now??? “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I want both and that’s wrong, I’m into blokes and that’s  _ wrong,  _ and I don’t know what to do and I understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore and I’ll just head back to the common room if you want me to leave and I’m sorry.”

 

He says all of this very fast.

 

The tears are flowing freely now; he blinks them away, staining his glasses as he waits in silence for them to react. He braces himself for two of the people he holds dearest to reject him, hate him, yell at him. But instead—

 

“My god, Harry, you can be  _ really _ thick sometimes,” Hermione marvels.

 

“W-wha—”

 

“Yeah,” Ron chimes in, “did you think we’d leave you for something like that?”

 

“Well… yeah.” Harry looks down, suddenly embarrassed that he really thought they’d leave him over this.

 

“I’ve got an idea,” Hermione proposes, clearly trying to lighten the mood, “why don’t we go down to the library,” (“Never heard  _ that _ one before,” snorts Ron), “and see if we can’t find out some more about what you’re feeling, Harry?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he says, drying his eyes on his ratty old t-shirt. “I’d like that a lot.”

 

Once again, they pack their things. 

 

They cross the sunny lawn; he’s starting to process everything that just happened.

 

They’re through the oak doors; it’s dawning on him that  _ he just came out to Ron and Hermione _ .

 

They pass the Great Hall; he reminds himself that they’re okay with it. They’re okay with  _ him. _

 

They ascend the marble staircase; it’s getting through to him that they’re helping him because they want him to be happy.

 

They enter the library; it finally hits him with the force of the Hogwarts Express just how much they mean to him.

 

_ “Where should we start, d’you reckon?” _

 

And he realizes he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i personally think that ron wouldn't have reacted as positively as hermione (at first!!! but he'd come around) and would be kinda weird abt harry liking boys (kinda like the "i like gays..... as long as they dont hit on me" thing) but i wanted to write harry being 100% accepted for personal reasons
> 
> once again, please leave a comment if u liked it!!! kudos are cool but comments breathe life into my soul,, Blease
> 
> sorry this is short but i wanted to get it in before midnight
> 
> also holla if u got that reference to the first book


End file.
